


Kochasz mnie?

by cole1903



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nocne rozmowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole1903/pseuds/cole1903
Summary: Jerome myśli o jego związku z Brucem.~~TŁUMACZENIE





	Kochasz mnie?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Love Me ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152997) by [DarkRedWolf_2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRedWolf_2011/pseuds/DarkRedWolf_2011). 



_Jerome's POV_

 

Czasami zastanawiam się, co Bruce we mnie widzi. Jak byłem godny Jego miłości? Jak ktoś tak czysty i piękny mógł kiedykolwiek pokochać kogoś tak mrocznego i okrutnego jak ja? Ale wtedy widzę miłość i adorację w jego pięknych, brązowych oczach i wiem.

Chociaż oboje mamy trudną przeszłość; ja - bity i poniżany przez moją własną matkę i jej kochanków odkąd byłem małym dzieckiem, on - musiał szybko dorosnąć, bo jego rodzice zostali przy nim zamordowani; wciąż możemy kochać siebie nawzajem i szczęśliwie żyć.

\- Kocham cię. Wiesz dobrze. Bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie - powiedziałem z miłością.

\- Oczywiście i też cię kocham. Na księżyc i z powrotem - powiedział Bruce z silną pasją w jego głosie, a jego oczy lśniły tak pięknie, że nigdy nie chciałem go puszczać.

\- Powiedz mi jeszcze raz. Jak bardzo mnie kochasz, Bruce? - Mój głos był miękki, kiedy zacząłem gładzić rękami brzuch Bruce'a i rysując na nim różne wzory.

\- Bardzo, tak myślę - Bruce odpowiedział z ironią.

\- Myślisz, że to ciekawe - zmieniłem naszą pozycję, dominując nad Brucem - Cóż, będziemy musieli to naprawić, Bruce - mój uśmieszek już wrócił.

\- Nie. Czekaj. Co zamierzasz zrobić? - Bruce próbował uciec przed moją ręką, ale jego nadgarstki były mocno trzymane, a moje kolana przytrzymywały jego uda, więc nie mógł się ruszyć.

\- Dlaczego tak poważne, Bruce? Uśmiechnij się trochę - Zacząłem łaskotać go tak mocno, że łzy zaczęły wypływać mu z oczu.

\- Nie. Hahahahaha. Czekaj. Stop - Bruce próbował mnie powstrzymać

\- Więc spytam cię ponownie: Jak bardzo mnie kochasz, Bruce? - Powiedziałem mu z najpoważniejszym wyrazem twarzy, jaki mogłem przybrać. Przestałem na chwilę, by mógł odpowiedzieć.

\- Napraaawdę cię kocham, bez zwątpienia - Bruce próbował nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

\- DOBRZE, ja też cię kocham całym swoim sercem - Pochyliłem się, by pocałować jego miękkie różowe wargi, które odpowiedziały na pocałunek z troską. Oplótł jedną dłonią moją szyję, chwytając mnie za włosy, kciuk pozostawiając na karku.

\- To ja i ty, Bruce. Zawsze i na zawsze - Pocałowałem jeszcze raz jego lekko czerwone usta.

\- Też cię kocham. Zawsze i na zawsze.

Kontynuowaliśmy całowanie przez chwilę, nim wróciliśmy do naszej pierwotnej pozycji; on opierający się o moją klatkę piersiową z moim ramieniem owiniętym wokół jego ciała.

Pocałowałem jego szyję zanim jego oczy zamknęły się, by zasnąć i obrócił głowę, by po raz ostatni musnąć moje usta i przekręcił się tak, by głową leżeć na mojej klatce. Poszliśmy spać tej nocy szczęśliwi i zadowoleni, bez żadnej mrocznej myśli.

 

**KONIEC**


End file.
